


The In-Between

by trainermoon



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: I'm still terrible at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainermoon/pseuds/trainermoon
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happened between the explosion and Drake adopting Gos the next morning? Cuz I sure did.Set during the second part of Darkly Dawns the Duck, so I kind of recommend watching that before reading this, just for a quick recap.





	1. The Ride Home

“He’s… gone..?” Gosalyn stared at the explosion in disbelief. She could barely move. Every slight motion felt too heavy all of a sudden.

“He couldn’t be!” Launchpad didn’t look away from the site. “He’s like… the greatest superhero there is. I’m sure he’s survived worse than this.” He turned to look at the shaking child. It was a good thing that he worked for Mr. McDuck, because otherwise he might not have known how to comfort a child. “There’s no way that a tiny—“

“That was huge!” Gosalyn butt in, holding her arms up for emphasis. “The entire ship is destroyed! Look me in the eye and tell me he’s okay, tell me that he’s totally fine right now!”

Launchpad snapped his beak shut. He saw the look on her face, and wondered why she looked… shaken, but almost like she’d seen this before. Like someone had told her someone else was fine, even though they knew they weren’t.

“I’m sorry kid…” he said quietly. Maybe a subtle change in subject would help? “I um, just realized I don’t know your name!”

“It’s Gosalyn,” she said, with no change in tone. “Gosalyn Waddlemeyer.”

“Oh, that’s a cool name!”

She shrugged. “Sounds kind of average to me.”

“I’m Launchpad.”

“I know,” her eyes drifted to outside the window. “I heard him say it.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

They both were quiet after that. Launchpad hated the awkward air, but Gos didn’t mind it. She wasn’t in the mood to talk. In the span of a mere month not only had she lost Grandpa, but now…

She sighed again. He seemed different than those other parents. Would he have adopted her though? Gos hadn’t fully thought about it. She suspected, but at the same time… He was a crime-fighting superhero. An egotistical, self-absorbed one, but a hero still. Would he have time for her? He _did_ let her use his bed though. And he sang her to sleep. Surely he cared to some extent but… so did everyone else who showed up on adoption day.

Everyone there wanted a kid. Everyone there felt sorry that these children had no families. They weren’t bad people per se, and Gos could tell they cared about her. She could see it from the way they looked at her, and how they would say things like, “Look at that little girl!” and, “My, look at that cheerful disposition! And after all she’s been through!”

But it was a different kind of care.

It was the care you feel when you see one of those animal abuse PSAs, or when you see kid scrape their knee and start to cry. You care about those animals. You care about that kid. But are you actually going to act in some way? Oh are you just going to sigh, shake your head and walk by?

The care she saw in their eyes was pity, through and through. But when Darkwing looked at her, she didn’t see that. She saw that, for all his flaws, he cared differently. She swore she saw the same look her grandfather would give her.

But that didn’t matter now.

She felt a huge lump crawl up her throat, and her eyes start to sting.

The only sign that Darkwing ever existed at all was the plane she was in, and the stranger beside her. Well, not a total stranger she supposed. She knew his name, and he had saved her life. He seemed alright. A bit tall, but good-intentioned it seemed. She didn’t like how he tried to brush off the subject, but at the same time, she knew why he did it. Maybe he knew him..?

Maybe… she could find out more about what Darkwing was like through this guy.

Gos cleared her throat, and it made him jump. “Is something wrong?” he questioned.

“I was just wondering, you knew Darkwing right?”

“Well…” he scratched the back of his neck. Should he tell her the truth..? He only knew Darkwing from what he read, glimpses of him he would see on the streets. But it was clear that, until today, she had no idea he existed. Maybe he could retell some stories he heard, but make them sound more personal?

“Yeah, I knew him. Pretty well, at that.”

Upon hearing this, Gosalyn turned a bit more to look at him directly. Her eyes were lighter than before, but they looked shinier. _She’s about to cry_ , he thought.

“Maybe I could tell you about the time he caught those bank-robbers near the bridge?”

“Yeah, that’d be nice.”

“It was a dark and stormy night,” he started, accentuating his words dramatically.

Despite everything, Gos laughed a little. It took them both aback, but he continued the story, all throughout the ride, until they finally reached the orphanage.


	2. The Orphanage

Launchpad had been around St Canard long enough that he’d been most places. But it only occurred to him right then that he’s never been to the orphanage. Maybe that was a good thing? He was certainly old enough to adopt, if he really wanted to, but… he probably couldn’t handle a job like that alone. Maybe someday.

Gosalyn had thoughts racing through her mind too, but unlike Launchpad’s, hers were much darker. What if no one adopts me? Who would want to parent the kid who was indirectly responsible for a hero’s death? What if I just have to leave when I’m an adult, with no one who cares for me?

“C’mon,” Launchpad said, breaking Gos from her thoughts. “We should go on in.” He held open the door, and awkwardly gestured inside.

“I… don’t want to.” She said quietly.

“What?”

“I said I don’t want to!” she found herself raising her voice. She knew she shouldn’t be yelling at him, but at this point, she didn’t care. “If I go in there, nothing will change! I’ll still be alone, everyone’ll still call me weird and a bad kid, and he’ll…” she felt her eyes water up now. She didn’t even bother fighting it. “He’ll still be dead. And all because of me.”

Launchpad slowly moved away from the door to try and comfort her, but before either of them knew it, she was yelling again.

“But I tried to stop him! I told him it was a trap! Did he listen to me? Nooo! Who listens to kids, who cares what they think? No one, that’s who! If I had a nickel for every time I was told that I wouldn’t even be in this orphanage. Some jerk would probably just adopt me for all the money I had by that point!”

“Well… If you had that much money, you could probably buy your own house—“  
“Not helping!”

Gosalyn fell to the ground, bruising her knees on the stairs leading to the door in the process. It didn’t matter. What did anymore?

She felt someone sit next to her, but she turned away. She knew that it wasn’t his fault, and he was only trying to make her feel better, but she just hurt too much to care.

Meanwhile, Launchpad had no idea what to say on the matter either. He didn’t know much about Gosalyn, what she’d seen, what she’d been through. But… he felt the best course of action would be for her to go back in there. He just needed to find a way to coax her into it.

“Y’know, they say no two people are ever exactly the same.”

“Yeah, what about it.” Gosalyn grumbled, tears still streaming down her face.

“So I know that…” he paused to think of what to say. “I know how you’re feeling.”

She stood up indignantly, and opened her mouth, but before she said anything Launchpad held up his hands and said, “I’m not done yet.”

“I know that there’s not going to be anybody like him, not for a long while. Maybe even never. But… surely there’s gonna be someone, some day, who cares about you like he did.”

Gos scoffed at that remark.

“I mean, you must be a somewhat likable kid! Otherwise, why would he have gotten so attached to you so quickly!”

“Yeah right.”

“No, I’m serious! The whole ride from jail to my hangar, and even on the plane ride, he just kept going on about how important it was that he save you. That there was no kid like you, at least none he’d ever seen before. He said you had so much spirit, and personality and—Oh no you’re crying even harder now.”

“No no, keep going.”

“Only if you agree to go in there,” he moved his head to gesture at the doors behind them. “Because even if you don’t think so, I believe that someday soon, someone will see you the way he did. Maybe not today, maybe not even tomorrow or next week, but soon.”

Gosalyn was tired now. It had to be at least 2 in the morning, maybe later. The late hour combined with the physical and emotional exhaustion from the day were starting to take their toll, and she could feel her eyelids start to get heavy. She simply couldn’t argue anymore. Even if she didn’t believe him.

She trudged up the stairs, and he followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rut roh, looks my love for supportive parent Launchdad McQuack is showing, I better tuck that away before anyone sees it...


	3. Leaving

“Gosalyn!” Mrs. Cavanaugh ran to side and gave her a tight hug. “What happened? Are you alright? The police said these dreadful men kidnapped—“

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine,” she brushed her off.

Mrs. Cavanaugh was mildly surprised by Gos’ right-off-the-bat sour disposition, but Gos just walked past her, and up to her room. She turned to Launchpad. “Thank you so much for finding her, I don’t know if I could have lived with myself had something terrible happened.”

You have no idea, he thought. Then the first part of her sentence registered. “Wait, thank..? Oh no ma’am, I didn’t… it was…” he let out a sigh. No wonder Gos kept doing it, it was the only appropriate reaction to all this. “It was Darkwing Duck, not me. All I did was return her here.”

“Darkwing Duck..? The train robber?”

“No, no he didn’t rob the train, he was trying to…” Launchpad cut himself off. He found he was doing that a lot tonight. “It’s a long story.”

“Could you summarize?”

Could he? “Well, basically he just did what was right. He saved Gos from those mooks that came by earlier, the police thought he was the train robber, he had to take her to his hideout I guess.”

“Why does she look so upset? Normally she’d be bouncing off the walls if she got to go on an adventure like that.”

“Normally he would too, I think. But… they got attached. Taurus Bulba found her, they fought, and now—“ Launchpad felt the tears well up. This was dumb. This whole thing was dumb and shouldn’t have happened.

_Imagine that, I finally get to be his sidekick and he’s dead._

“He’s dead,” he choked out. “He’s… he’s gone.”

“Oh,” the headmistress’ face sunk. “I see. I’m so very sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize. It couldn’t be helped.”

“I can only imagine what must be going through Gosalyn’s head right now, first her grandfather, and now Darkwing.”

“Yeah, I really… wait, her grandfather?”

“Mr. Waddlemeyer was murdered recently, Gosalyn still hasn’t fully coped.”

Launchpad felt the color drain from his face. Her grandfather? DW hadn’t mentioned a grandfather!

“I’d, um, best be going,” he said weakly.

“Thank you again for bringing her here. I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“Oh, it’s no trouble. She’s a sweet kid. Be… be sure to tell her that.”

And on that note, he left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry today's was kind of short, I was just a bit busy because haLLOWEEN, YEAAAA.  
> Anyways.  
> Here's your daily dose of this dumb fic.


	4. The Sleepless Night

Gos could barely sleep. She constantly tossed and turned, and every little thing around her seemed to remind her about the events. Even the stars outside seemed to be mimicking the explosion. Her purple comforter only served to remind her of hugging him. Every creak in the floor outside her room sounded like Taurus and his minions, closing in on her again.

Who was she fooling, she could fight and yell as much as she wanted, but she was still just a little kid. She had no chance against them. And with Darkwing gone, who would protect her if needed?

_Stop it,_ she thought to herself. _You’re better than this, Gos. You’ve beat up bullies on the playground, you’ve kicked everyone’s butt at every sport imaginable. You’re Gosalyn Waddlemeyer. You don’t need a hero around to protect you._

She stared out the window.

_Sure would be nice anyways, though._

She tossed and turned more. She had been so tired earlier! Where was all this energy and sleeplessness when Launchpad took her inside the orphanage? She needed it more then than now!

What was going to happen tomorrow? Taurus was probably dead. He had to be.

But what if he wasn’t?

Gos knew that the universe wasn’t always kind. What if the explosion had killed Darkwing, but not Taurus? What if the good guy really did lose?

She started to cry again. She hated it. She felt weak, like she couldn’t do anything; the worst feeling ever, in her opinion. At least no one was here to see it this time. Looking back, she regretted her behavior, but she would never admit it. She probably woke up the whole street.

_Before you, Gos, I didn’t have a life worth risking._

She buried her face in her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Launchpad was sitting outside his hangar. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep. Today had really just been a rollercoaster. One minute he’s riding beside his hero, the next he disappears. One moment he’s the happiest he’s ever been, and then one moment…

That disappears.

Launchpad wasn’t going to cry. He felt that despite all that had happened, he was lucky. The poor girl… No parents to speak of? A grandfather, murdered right in front of her? And now Darkwing. He couldn’t believe he even pretended he knew what she was going through.

He looked down at the grass and wondered what he’d do with his life now. He’d still pilot, of course but… In all his days adventuring, globe-trotting, he’d never actually seen one of the good guys die.

Unless he didn’t die, he thought optimistically. Maybe he took cover, maybe his cape is lined with some sort of stuff that would protect him!

For all of five minutes, Launchpad actually felt better. Until reality kicked in. No one could survive something like that. Even if it was someone like Darkwing.

The sound of someone moving nearby jolted Launchpad from his thoughts. _Someone was out here, at this hour? What kind of person would be out this late? No one good…_

Launchpad started to quietly get up and tip toe towards the door, but as his back was facing the night, he heard someone call out.

“Wait! Launchpad!”

Oh no, they knew his name too. Now he was really screwed. But despite the slight feeling of dread in his stomach, he turned to face whoever had called to him.

“Darkwing!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for the actual reason I wrote this dumb fic  
> Fun Fact: The opening of this on the word doc where I wrote it actually reads, and I quote,   
> Me at 11:00 pm: Hey do you realize we never get to see Launchpad’s reaction to Darkwing taking off his mask the first time  
> Me: but I should sleep. I’ll write in the morning.  
> Also me:  
> and then the fic starts.


	5. The Reveal

Darkwing started to shrug, but got a terrible pain in his arm. “Y-yeah, who else would be out here? I had so much trouble finding this place, you have no—“

Launchpad ran over to him and gave him a hug, which made Darkwing wince in pain. “EASY!” he shouted.

“S-sorry, I’m just…” Launchpad couldn’t even properly form words. “You’re alive! And you’re here and oh whoa…” The dim light from inside the building showed just how beaten up D.W. really was. His head was bleeding, and his arm was strangely stiff. While he had survived the blast, it was clear he wasn’t exactly at his best right now either.

“We gotta get you to a hospital or something!” Launchpad said. “Do heroes even go to hospitals?”

“Well, I could but…” Darkwing cast a glance aside. “They’d have to take off my mask to patch up my forehead…”

“What if you… Didn’t go as Darkwing then?”

Darkwing looked at Launchpad like he spoke another language.

“Y’know like, a mild-mannered citizen type guy. You could say you slipped down the stairs or something!”

“A… citizen identity?”

“You don’t have one?”

Darkwing paused and looked away. Of course he had one. He just hadn’t used Drake in quite a while. Sure, everyday things of course. Grocery shopping, basic appointments, any other items he’d need to purchase. But that was it. Drake Mallard was merely a husk of what he used to be, of a duck who he wanted to forget, as ridiculous as that sounded. Drake was boring, forgettable. Everything Darkwing didn’t want to be.

But… a boring, forgettable duck might be exactly what he’d need right now.

“I have one,” he finally spoke up. “But it’s… it’s secret, Launchpad! What am I supposed to do, drive in this state?” He gestured to his arm, annoyed with the current situation he was in. The only alternative, aside from passing out slowly from blood-loss, was to…

“Launchpad, listen.”

Launchpad leaned in slightly.

“You’re… the closest thing I have to a friend right now. I need to ask you of a really, REALLY big favor.”

Launchpad looked like he was trying not to smile. “Yeah, yeah?”

Darkwing reached behind his head with his good arm, trying to untie the mask.

Unfortunately, you need both arms for something like that. So much for that dramatic reveal.

“Launchpad, could you get the back of this?”

Launchpad nearly tripped over himself getting behind Darkwing. _He actually trusts me with his identity! And he’s alive! And I’m… I’m his sidekick for real this time!_

Launchpad fumbled with the knot for about a minute, before finally loosening it up some. Darkwing sighed. Could he trust Launchpad? He’d only really known him about a day, but at the same time, this was a guy who would very clearly go to the ends of the earth just to help.

Not necessarily because it was the right thing to do, although that was clearly still a big factor. And not even because of the attention. It just felt like Launchpad wanted to help him, to have a purpose or something, he supposed.

Besides, it was too late to reconsider now. His mask landed flat on his beak, and he sighed and pulled it off. Launchpad didn’t make a move, didn’t even breathe. _He’s waiting for me to turn around,_ Darkwing thought.

He sighed and slowly spun on the heels of his feet.

Launchpad gasped loudly.

Darkwing rolled his eyes slightly, but couldn’t help smiling. Yeah, I’m sure there are so many ducks in St. Canard that have a head shaped exactly like mine.

Launchpad was quiet, holding his hands up to his mouth. Then he slightly lowered them and whispered, half-to-himself, half to Darkwing, “I have no idea who you are.”

Launchpad’s over-the-top reaction combined with his hushed tone of voice finally made Darkwing laugh. “I’m Drake Mallard.”

“I still have no idea who you are.”

“Good, it means I’ve been keeping low, just like I planned.”

Without saying anything else, Darkwing turned and went inside the hangar. “Do you have any… normal cars in here?”

Launchpad was still frozen, but he called out, “Far left, in the back, I have a mini-van.”

“A mini-van?!” Darkwing Duck did not ride in mini-vans. No superhero would!

Of course, he’d have to ditch this ‘Superhero’s don’t do X’ mindset. Darkwing Duck didn’t ride in mini-vans. But Drake Mallard would. After all, Drake Mallard was going to be a father.

Wait, did he have the qualifications?

“Hey Launchp—“ He called out, but decided Launchpad wasn’t exactly going to know anything about parenting, much less adoption.

“Yeah D.W.?”

Ah, too late. He’d already heard him.

“Do you by chance, er, know the qualifications for adoption?”

“Well you have to be an adult,” he said as he entered the room.

Silence.

“And?”

“You… have to be a good person?”

Darkwing groaned. “Come on, just get in the car.”

“What about your… cape and stuff?”

“What cap— Oh.” Darkwing had forgotten he was still in his superhero garb. Where was he going to find clothes now?

“I have an extra shirt if you need it? I mean I know that you don’t, um… wear pants or anything so you would really only need the—“

“Launchpad,” Darkwing sighed. “Just give me something to change into, and we can get out of here.”

“No problem, D.W.,” he said, that huge grin back on his face. “No problem at all.”

 


	6. Car Ride

Drake shifted his cast uncomfortably. He hadn’t had to wear one in a while, which was kind of surprising when he thought about it. He even had to wear casts on his feet, thanks to small fractures he hadn’t even felt.

They’d only gotten back from the hospital five minutes ago, but Launchpad had been very quiet the whole time. He looked happy, but also like he was about to explode..?

“L.P., are you—“ Drake put his hand over his mouth.

“What?” Launchpad turned. “What did you just say?”

“I was… going to ask if you were okay?”

“No no, what did you say before that!”

“’Are you’?”

“Before that!”

“We got in the car before that, and we’ve both been quiet.”

“After that! You called me ‘L.P.’!”

“I don’t remember doing that,” Drake grumbled.

“You did, I heard it!” Launchpad smiled even harder than before. “You came up with a nickname for me!”

“It’s not all that different from you calling me D.W.,” he said nonchalantly. “It’s not that hard to make a nickname, not to mention ‘Launchpad’ is a mouthful!”

“Mhmm,” Launchpad merely replied.

The car was quiet again. But this time, even more than before, that air of giddiness was stronger. “You want to ask me questions, don’t you?”

“Would you mind?”

“Launchpad,” Drake stated flatly. “In the past five hours, you gave me a ride to the hospital, I’ve shared my identity with you, you gave me your clothes—“

“Heh, yeah, that nurse sure loved bringing up how big it was on you—“

“Yes, I know. You don’t need to be all awkward around me anymore! I mean at this rate, we might as well live in the same house!”

Drake opened his jaw but didn’t speak.  Wait… He didn’t have a normal house. Or the money to buy one. At least, not by himself.

“I don’t have a house,” he said aloud. “I have no idea where we’re going to live.”

“We?!” Launchpad nearly crashed the car, but swerved back into his lane. “What do you mean we?!”

“Me and Gos, not you!” Drake shouted.

“Oh, I see...” Launchpad’s face dropped a bit, but immediately lightened up again. “Wait, you’re going to adopt her?”

“Maybe, if I can.”

“Well why couldn’t you?”

“I don’t know if I’d have the cash for it, or the qualifications…”

“I have some extra money you know,” Launchpad offered, not making eye contact.

“Really? Because that would be—“ Drake started, but paused. “Waaait a minute, you’re just trying to have an excuse to move in with me, aren’t you?”

Silence.

“Maybe.”

“Launchpad!”

“What? I mean if I’m your sidekick, I’d need to be nearby, at easy disposal, right?”

He did have a point there. If Launchpad was this willing, and not to mention had extra money to spare, maybe it would be for the best…

“Okay, maybe you can live with us…” Drake sighed. “But only for Gos’ sake! Don’t get out of control here.”

“I won’t, I promise!”

“Now about those questions you had… What do you want to know?”

Launchpad let out all his questions at once, and they talked throughout the ride to the orphanage. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (nearly forgot to post this tonight rhiugfjreiuhgfj)


	7. Chapter 7

“You know, it’s not often that someone is happy to return to an orphanage.”

Drake turned to Launchpad and gave him the most ‘I know you didn’t just say that’ look he’d ever seen.

“I MEANT,” Launchpad was quick to correct himself. “Aside from like, happily adopting a child and giving them a home, the only other reason some one would be here is… under bad circumstances!”

Drake started to reach for the car door handle, but Launchpad half-way stopped him

Drake opened the car door, and Launchpad leaned over to close it after him. “I’ll go try and park this out back, so take your time!”

Launchpad hastily drove off, and Drake walked up the stairs, opening the door.

“Hello?”

“Welcome! I assume you’re here to adopt?” the Mrs. Cavanaugh spoke.

“Uh, yes actually!”

She gestured to the seat in front of her desk, and he carefully sat. “I’m looking for a specific child actually, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh?”

“Y-yes, is there… a Gosalyn Waddlemeyer here?”

She hesitated. “Yes, there is. Why do you ask?”

“Adoption, remember?”

“Well, Gosalyn has… been through a lot the past day. I don’t think she would...” she cleared her throat. “I can ask her, but I won’t make any promises.”

With that, she got up and left to the next room.

Drake sat, worried out of his mind. What if she said no? What if she couldn’t piece together who he was? He’d need to play up who he really was. No matter what clothes he wore, mask or no, he was Darkwing Duck. But would she still be able to see that?

And even if she did (and he could make sure she did), would she agree to go with him? With them? Oh no, **them**. What if Gos hated Launchpad? The reality was that even though Drake would be the one raising her and signing the adoption papers, Launchpad would probably have a hand in this too.

Maybe she didn’t even like him. Maybe he was too full of himself, maybe he’d be a bad parent. Was he ready to tackle a job like this?

“…If that’s the way you want it,” Mrs. Cavanaugh’s voice faintly reached his ears.

“I’m sorry Mr. Mallard, but Gosalyn isn’t feeling very well today.”

_Oh, no, she doesn’t want to even look at me?_ He raised his voice slightly. “Oh, really? I’m sorry to hear that.” _Please recognize my voice please recognize my voice please…_

“Perhaps another time,” she suggested. That was true, he could always come back. “Frankly, it appears you’ve seen better days yourself.”

“Huh? Oh, the bandages! Right well,” he laughed awkwardly. “It was just a little kitchen accident.”

Then he saw her, peeking her head around the door. He tried not to let it show just how excited he was that she was here. _Right right,_ he thought. _Play up who I am._

“I have trouble making… _breakfast_ ,” he raised his voice. “I always forget _the milk_.”

Gosalyn’s face perked up. It was him!

“Well, I’m sorry that Gosalyn—“

Their conversation was stopped short as Drake was met with a huge hug, knocking him back. “Oof!” he cried out. “Watch the ribs, kid!”

“I thought you were…” Gosalyn started.

Drake let out a sharp laugh. “Nobody can hurt Darkwing Du—“ He caught himself slipping up. _Remember, you’re not Darkwing 24/7 now._ “D-drake Mallard. I have to take care of myself y’know, now that I have an adopted daughter to worry about.”

“Now if it’s alright with Mrs. Cavanaugh,” he said coolly. “I thought we might go… house-hunting?”

“How do you manage to drive in that condition?” she questioned. Understandable, she was probably afraid Gos would end up in a wreck.

“Oh, uh,” he paused. “I have help.” _Not that my driving in this state could be worse than…_

A loud thunk emitted from outside, and the wall shattered, with Launchpad bursting in.

“Heheh,” he said sheepishly. “Still having a little trouble with reverse.”

“Oh boy,” Drake murmured. _This is the guy I’ve decided to trust my life with_.

Gosalyn couldn’t help but giggle at the scene. She was still a bit tired from her night last night, but all of that weight seemed to drop away. Darkwing—Er, Drake, was not only alive, but her dad now! She couldn’t ask for more than that.

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this little story! (even if it was just me imagining what happened....In-Between  
> EYYY CAN I GET A TITLE DROP??)  
> Now to think about what to write the next few weeks...


End file.
